


This Love is War - Fanvid

by FieryEclipse



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryEclipse/pseuds/FieryEclipse
Summary: A tribute to the entire on screen journey of Peter and Sylar, shown through just the times their eyes meet.





	This Love is War - Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's so beautiful that even without words and through only their expressions, the evolution of their journey is unmistakable. I hope you think so too X)
> 
> The events in the video are 100% canonical, everything happened in Heroes just as they're shown here (which makes it all the more sweet, in my opinion!)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the gorgeous song ("This Love is War" by Runaground), and will get no profit from using it - this is purely fan art.
> 
> Original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1PkbBD1hMWE


End file.
